


【雏横】宿命 vol.0

by kimi_45



Category: kanjani（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45





	【雏横】宿命 vol.0

村上回到家，机械地脱掉西装，打开电脑。

刚想为自己泡杯茶，却看到刚刚亮起的屏幕上，一个意外的图标在闪烁。

村上的表情闪过一丝狂喜，他点开图标细细阅读，脸色渐渐沉向如释重负的坚决。

合上电脑，他起身拨通了电话。

———————————————

三个月后，新闻和报纸铺天盖地是村上信五闪电退出娱乐圈，移居海外的消息。

无数小报记者想要挖掘关于他的蛛丝马迹，但仿佛人间蒸发一样，房屋退租，车被转卖，用尽方法也探寻不到他的任何踪迹。

娱乐圈的骚乱总是很快被遗忘，头条又换上了一张张新面孔。

偶尔会听见有人议论：

“那几个人真是可惜呢。”  
“是啊，自从年龄最大的那个倒下开始……”

——————————————

横山裕是突然陷入昏迷的。

村上从世界各地请来无数知名的医生，却没有一个人能说出病因，更无从谈起怎样治愈。  
后来渐渐地，再没有医生愿意来挑战这个谜题。

一个月过去，两个月过去。  
一年过去，两年过去。

村上没有在公众面前流一滴泪，只是更加没日没夜的工作，一如横山裕失去自己最重要的人时曾做的那样。

大家猜测他是为了治疗横山裕而拼命赚钱，甚至有小报说他投资了一个秘密机构，来研发违禁医学技术。

可他却又突然消失。

——————————————

村上走在熟悉又陌生的街上，没有变装。

但没有一个人尖叫或拦住他。

他走进一个住宅区，呆呆地看着这个和记忆中的景象重叠的地方。

年少的时候，他曾来过无数次。

曾和横山在楼下的公园种下柿子树，和他一起打闹把游乐器材碰掉了一个角。

而眼前的一切却没有一丝痕迹。

没有停留太久。他乘上电梯，来到8层，在一扇门前停下，靠在露台看下面的风景。

“你在我家门口干什么？”  
熟悉又陌生的声音突然在耳边响起，村上回过头。

金发少年站在自己面前，锋芒毕露。  
阳光洒在少年身上，令村上一时恍惚。

“喂，问你话呢，在别人家门口干什么！”

看少年的样子仿佛像只竖起浑身尖刺的刺猬，村上笑了起来。

“你这个混蛋大叔！”

少年的拳头随着不客气的话语一起砸来，却被村上一把扣住，随即另一只手掏出电击枪。

大叔…吗。  
背起失去意识的少年，村上苦笑了一下。

“好久不见。”

————————————————

少年在陌生的房间里醒来。

他检查了一下自己，没有哪里不舒服，也没有丢什么东西。

想起昏迷前陌生男人的脸，他一下子从床上坐起来。

“混蛋……”

他冲出房间，但那个人不在。

大门被反锁了。他用力想要把门踢开，门却纹丝不动。

他想要从窗户逃脱，发现所有的窗户都被安上了铁栏杆。他透过栏杆向外望，周围竟然只有这一栋房子，也没有行人。

“这是什么鬼地方！”

他狠狠地把茶几踢翻。

又过了一会儿，他冷静了一点。

看来只能等那个男人来了。到时候把他打晕，就能出去了。

少年在屋子里仔仔细细地翻了半天，然而一件可以当成武器的东西都没有找到。无奈他只好从书架里抽出了最厚的一本书，姑且作为武器来使用。

可他等了好久，也没有等到人来。

接下来的三天，也一直没有人来。

房间里没有时钟，他只能通过外面的天色来判断时间。好在冰箱里有足够的食物，让他有充足的精力寻找出口，和从早到晚坐在窗边等待路人经过。

然而出口和路人都没有出现。

老妈和弟弟一定担心死了。会不会已经报警了呢……这几天没有回家，他们没有被找麻烦吧？

他迷迷糊糊地想着。

就在他觉得自己就要濒临崩溃的时候，门响了。

那天的男人走了进来。

少年立刻冲过去，揪住他的衣领。

“你他妈是谁，到底想做什么！！！”

“在这还习惯吗。”

村上并没有对少年的愤怒做出任何反应。这使得他更加火大。

“把人关在这个鬼地方，你是变态吗？如果想绑架的话你找错人了！！”

“不。”

村上看向少年的眼睛。

“我找的就是你。”

对上村上的眼神，少年愣了几秒。他说不出那是怎样的眼神，也从未见过有人露出那样的眼神。

不是恶人的狠戾，也不是变态的疯狂。热烈？决绝？哀伤？少年找不到形容词来描绘。

空气一时陷入沉默。

少年想了想，放开揪住村上衣领的手，在他面前跪下来，头低到地面。

“请放我走。如果我以前得罪过您，我愿意好好赚钱还清。但请您这次高抬贵手。”

等了一会儿，依然没有回应。他略微抬起头，看见面前的男人脸上带着一丝笑意。

这人果然是个变态吧。

猛地抽出一直别在腰间的书扔过去，拳头也跟着向村上的脸上挥去。没想到被轻松地躲过，手臂被抓住反剪到身后，村上一用力，疼得少年大喊起来。

“行了行了行了！！你到底要干什么，我照做，照做行了吧！！！”

村上松开少年的手，把他推开。

“不用耍小心思，你在想什么我全都知道。”

少年“啧”了一声，在沙发上坐好。

“行了，你说吧，需要我做什么，不过先说好杀人我可不干。”

没想到自己的话让面前的男人笑出了声。他看着男人拿出一个文件夹。

“叫我村上就可以。”

“我是一家秘密研究所的研究员。因为我们观察到你的基因有点特殊，所以希望你配合我们做一个观察实验。”

熟练地讲出早就编好的说辞。常年做MC的村上没费多少力气就让面前的青涩少年对自己的来历和目的深信不疑。

“我早就觉得自己不太一样了！我能不能学会瞬间移动啊？哎你直接说就好了啊，非要兜这么大圈子……”

面前的少年兴奋地嘟囔着，眼神熠熠发光。却又突然安静下来。

“怎么了？”

“我…可以回家里看看吗。”

“如果是担心你的母亲和弟弟们的话，我已经处理好了。”

村上掏出另一份文件。是一栋独栋别墅的赠予契约书，被赠予人写着自己妈妈的名字。

还有一张汇款回执，少年数了半天有多少个0。

“这是…？”

“为了你能好好配合研究，这点是应该的。”

少年一时失语。太多信息突然压过来，让他有些回不过神。

“如果可以，请在这份契约书上签字。”

没有再质疑什么，甚至没有好好阅读，少年在契约书上签下了自己的名字。

横 山 侯 隆。

“是个好名字。”

村上接过少年递来的契约书。

横山侯隆目光扫到村上手腕戴着的设计有些奇怪的手表。

表上没有指针，只有红色小字拼出今天的日期：

1996年4月5日。


End file.
